


The Seabrooks Die, Bruce Actually Adopts the Two, Mocking Jay Appears, and What Are They Hiding?

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canonical Character Death, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Guardian Angels, Not Beta Read, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Protective Bruce Wayne, Romani Dick Grayson, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Anna's family is killed, Bruce adopts Anna and Dick, and Mocking Jay forces her way into the Batfamily.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 1





	The Seabrooks Die, Bruce Actually Adopts the Two, Mocking Jay Appears, and What Are They Hiding?

“You ready Anna?” Alyssa asked.

“Yep!”

“Should Pop Haly even do a show in Gotham after last year?” Alex said.

“He can’t let one incident effect business,” Alyssa said.

The three ten year olds’ parents came into the area they were in.

“You three ready?” Ryder, their father, asked.

The triplets nodded.

Eden, their mother, said, “Then let’s go finish setting up the tent.”

The Seabrooks went to the main tent and finished setting up their act, Ryder, Eden, and Alyssa on the trapeze with no net while Anna throws knifes at Alex underneath them, so it could be brought out at the end of the show.

That night the circus went on without a hitch until the Seabrooks got to the point in the their act where Anna talks to the crowd.

“The louder you cheer and the more you applaud I will take a step back or throw the knife higher. I have perfect aim after all!”

The crowd cheered and applauded as Anna went back further and threw the knifes higher hitting the target and missing her brother.

After a while most of the crowd was silent because the knifes were getting very close to the trapeze wire, but one group, full of men in black suits continued to cheer and applaud.

Anna threw the knife higher than last time and everyone heard a snap and then screaming. Anna’s head whipped over to the screaming, only to see her mother, father, and younger sister falling. Another scream rang out, Anna head whipped back to her younger brother who had the knife she had thrown in the left side of his chest. She had miscalculated it had hit him in his heart. There was a sickening crack and all the screaming stopped.

Anna could hear her blood rushing in her ear, her hands covered her mouth, and the last thing she remembers for three days is the distant sirens.

The police questioned her and then she was put in the same juvenile hall that Dick was placed in.

Three days after the accident Anna came too in the back of a nice black car, Dick Grayson looking at her worriedly.

“Dick?” She asked whispering.

“Hi!” Dick said.

“What-?”

“Bruce, my guardian, is taking you in as a ward.”

Anna nodded.

Two weeks later Dick Grayson and Anna Seabrook were legally adopted by Bruce Wayne, Anna Seabrook changed her last name is Wayne.

Two months into Anna living at the Waynes she walked down into the Batcave.

“Bruce,” She said.

“How did you?”

“I know everything.”

“What do you want,” He sighed.

“I want to help on the streets and get Tony Zucco back.”

“Zucco’s out of prison?” Dick asked, in his Robin uniform other than his domino mask.

“He and some of his ‘employees’ were in the audience, they continued to cheer even after I was getting to close to the trapeze wire, though I should have noticed how close I was throwing them.”

“Not your fault,” Dick immediately said.

“You will have to be trained,” Bruce said.

“I have to be trained but a lot less then you think I do, I’ve been throwing knifes for almost my whole life and I’m much older than I look.”

“It’s true,” Dick said.

“What?”

“I’m an alien, my species is called Tarithens. Tarithens live for a long time, I’ve been fighting since I was 15 and currently I’m so old I lost track at 4 billion years.”

Bruce’s eyes widened but he still said, “I will still train you.”

Anna nodded, “I have a suit made, it’s not Kevlar but it’s a design and I have a name.”

“And what is that?” Bruce asked.

“Mocking Jay.”

Two weeks later Mocking Jay made her first appearance to help take down Tony Zucco and prove that he was the mastermind behind the Seabrooks death. Then two more months went by before Mocking Jay’s first patrol happened but that’s another story for another time.

“So does he know?” Anna asked.

“Not yet,” Dick said.

“He’ll find out soon enough.”

He laughed, “Yeah.”

“Master Dick, Master Anna time to go,” Alfred called.

“Coming Alfie!” Anna said.

The two got driven to school they were in 5th grade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments and appreciated!


End file.
